Serena's Forgotten Birthday
by celestriamoon
Summary: It's Serena's Birthday and you're probably think her friends are just kiddin around and have a big suprise party for her but what happens when she realizes that there really isn't one
1. I want some Pancakes

Serena's Forgotten Birthday  
  
Serena woke up bright and cheery. She woke up around 11 o'clock while the sun shown bright and early through her window. "Wow, I'm up really early, oh well I might as well stay up." She sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair when Luna started to wake up. "Wow is 2 already," when she looked at the clock she thought she should have a closer look just be sure but instead tripped and fell of the bed. "Man Serena I've been hanging around you to much." "Very funny but I'm not going to let you ruin my favorite day of the year." "I'm sorry happy birthday Serena." "Thank you Luna." Serena decided to get changed and head downstairs. When she walked out she ran into Rini. "Hey Rini, happy birthday." "Thanks," said Rini while skipping down the stairs. "Hey what about me," Serena whispered feeling hurt. She walked downstairs and smelled her favorite chocolate chip pancakes. "Hmm, that smells really good," said Serena going for one of the pancakes when her mom hit her hand with the spatula. "Hey! What was that for," asked Serena. "Those are only for Rini since it's her birthday," said Ilene. "Well it's my birthday too," said Serena while reaching for a pancake when her mom hit her with the spatula again. "Serena how can you be so selfish it's not your birthday," said Rini while grabbing some more. "What's wrong with you people," said Serena going for another one when her mom started to chase her around the table telling her to leave the pancakes alone. "Ah, mom what are you doing," asked Serena until she gave up and ran out the door. 


	2. What's wrong with you guys?

What's wrong with you guys  
  
Serena spotted Luna and started walking asking Luna what just happened. "I wanted some pancakes those are my favorite and no one even said happy birthday." "I don't know I don't think Rini had anything to do with it either." "Hey how'd you know I was thinking she put a spell on them?" "It's not that hard Serena considering how she put a spell on them to make them think she's your cousin." "I know I guess your right but I'd rather believe that then them actually forgetting. Oh wait I got it!" "Oh no Serena what are you thinking." "They always do this to me every year they act as if they don't remember and there's always this big surprise party for me," said Serena while jumping up and down. She didn't realize people were staring at her while she was walking down the street until Luna coughed snapping Serena out of it. "He um keep moving nothing to look at here," said Serena while jumping in a pile of bushes. When she got out she wasn't dirty surprisingly considering that it rained just yesterday. She walked in the arcade and noticed her friends sitting at the table. "Hey Serena come over here we need to talk to you," said Rei. "Hey what's up," asked Serena. "We're having a surprise party for Rini tonight. You do have something for Rini right?" asked Rei. "Yeah, but is the party just for Rini," said Serena forgetting what she said earlier before about them surprising her. "Yeah, but what about mine aren't we doing anything for mine either?" "Serena it's not you're birthday it's Rini's. How can you be so selfish!" exclaimed a mad Rei. Serena gave her a weird look and decided to go talk to Andrew. She didn't notice the sign that said wet floor and slipped and fell. Everyone started laughing and Lita spit out her drink all over Mina. It only made everyone laugh even more. Mina pulled out her mini mirror and saw that all her make up was ruined. "LITA! Now my make up is all ruined," screamed Mina while pushing Rei out of the seat and running out the door crying hysterically. "Man my butt hurts." "I put a sign right there." "Well you should make them bigger." Andrew laughed, "Hey happy birthday here's a free chocolate milkshake." "Thanks Andrew!" "What's with you anyways you look kind of sad." "Well it seams only you remembered my birthday today." "I'm sure they're only kidding." "I know but it sure doesn't seam like it." "Well thanks for listening anyway and thanks for the milkshake." "Yep, I'll talk to you later." "Bye Andrew." 


	3. Late for the Party

Late for the party  
  
She walked out of the arcade right into Darien. "Hey!" "Hey, Serena did Rei already tell you about the party for Rini?" Serena almost forgetting that's it's probably just a joke went along. "Yeah they did." "Ok well I got to go I'll see you later." "Bye." "Serena." "Oh hey Luna, want to go to the park?" "Sure." Serena was to busy staring at the lake and realized it was a little passed five and she had to be home in 15 min. "Oh no Luna why didn't you tell me it was 5:15 I have to get ready for Rini's surprise party. I'm going to be late." "Huh, what" "We got to get home it's a little after 5." "Oh my god," said Luna when they heard a scream. "Serena transform now." "I'm on it Luna. MOON PRISM POWER! Luna call for help there's too many of them." Before Luna had a chance to hide one of the monsters kicked her making her unconscious. "LUNA!" Sailormoon got out her communicator but it was blasted to pieces when another monster showed up. "Well if it isn't pathetic Sailormoon." "Hey I resent that." "Resent what?" asked the youma confused. "I'm not pathetic." "Yes you are, you prance around in little skirts thinking you're all that." "Hey it's not has if I chose this outfit." "O well, excuse me, who made you're skirt then your girlfriend." "Hey! I'm not gay." Somewhere in all the fighting Luna woke up. "Sailormoon stop the chit chat and destroy it already. "Hey who said you could get in this conversation." "He called me gay." "Yeah I think your cat is to." "Oh you did not just call me gay." "Oh I'm sorry did I offend you." "What did your master make you all sarcastic?" "No we just thought that someone had to admit that you're gay." "I'm not gay!" "Yes you are." "No I'm not!" "Yes you are!" "Nuh huh," said Sailormoon while sticking her tong out. "Yeah huh," said the youma while sticking his tong out. That's when the big tong fight started. "Sailormoon you're acting like its Rei, now kill it already!" "You're going to be moon dusted." "Ooh with what pink sugar attack." "Hey, take that back." "No!" "SAILORMOON!" "Ok don't have a cow Luna." Before Sailormoon could attack the youma threw fire knives at her totally missing her. "Dude you throw like a girl." "Do not." "Yeah you do." "SAILORMOON!" "See look what you made me do I totally forgot I'm supposed to kill you." "That's not my problem," said the youma while throwing stink bombs. "Luna it smells and I can't see." "You I think I'm going to choke and die here." The youma grabbed a sword and slashed sailormoons arm and side. She grabbed her side and fell on one knee. "Sailormoon now would be a good time to kill the monster." "Right. SILVER MOON METEOR! Ha moon dusted." "Where'd you learn that attack," asked a confused Luna. "While you were concentrating on everyone else I was training with the sword and got a flash back of that attack when I was on the moon. I'm not has stupid and hopeless as you guys think." "Well I'm very surprised. Oh no." "What?" "It's 8:30!" "Oh man they're going to kill me!" screamed Serena running with Luna hot on her heals. When she opened the door she opened it to see a very mad looking mom. "Huh hi mom I got caught up when there was an accident and couldn't get around till they were finished," Serena Lied. "Serena I know you were acting kind of strange this morning but that's no reason to miss you're cousins birthday!" screamed her mom while crying on her husband's shoulder. "Serena today is an important day for you're cousin you could at least show a little respect. Go to your room and don't come down for the rest of the night!" She stood there shocked they didn't even care enough for her to remember her birthday or the big gash bleeding on her arm. Then her friends came around and yelled at her. "Serena we told you the party was at 5:30 we knew you disliked Rini but I didn't think you hated her!" yelled Rei. "Yeah Serena how can you possibly be so careless," said Amy while leaving with Rei to leave an even more shocked Serena. "Where were you pigging out at the ice cream parlor," said Lita. "Or the mall buying a gift for Rini because you forgot," yelled Mina. They left leaving Serena, Darien, and Rini. "Serena she's only a little girl and she's away from home. You could care a little more then that for her." "I hate you, I wish you weren't my mom I wish I had atleast Rei or Amy atleast they care and show up on time!" They also left leaving a very shocked Serena. Not realizing it she walked upstairs to see Luna staring at her. "I'm going to bed," said Serena while turning off the light. "Hmm, I wonder what all the yelling was about it couldn't just be because she was late," thought Luna before dozing off into sleep. 


	4. Leaving for Hawaii

Leaving for Hawaii  
  
Serena woke up from her restless dreams if how everyone was treating her last night. It was 8:30 much earlier then usual. She pulled out a Brochure for Hawaii from the bottom drawer. She wanted to go there last summer but she didn't want to miss her friends. "They all hate me because I was late. Well excuse me for having to save the world over and over again. They don't even care about me all they care for his that little pipsqueak Rini. How could they not notice a big gash on my arm? Wait a sec. why am I talking to myself. It's because everyone hates you remember. But how could they not see it. Because they are blind and stupid and have no idea what they're doing. Am I talking out loud? Yes you are. Ah I'm going insane. So what's your point? I'm talking to myself and answering my own questions. Like I said so what? That's it I got to get out of here." She grabbed a suite case from under her bed and started packing all of her stuff. She quickly wrote a note for Luna and no one else because she figured they wouldn't care anyway. She then jumped out of her window to the airport after grabbing the money she saved to go last year and a little extra she made. Luna woke up and noticed Serena wasn't there and her bed was already made. She went down stairs to look for her but found no sign of her. "I wonder where that girl could have gotten to." She went upstairs and looked around her room when she come across a note on her pillow.  
  
Hey Luna!  
  
Well where do I start. Well I'm sorry I couldn't stay but it's not like anyone would've cared if I was gone. They all hate me, even Rini. Yeah well I'm going to a place I've wanted to go for a long time well anyway, tell everyone that I love them.  
  
Hope to see you later!  
  
Serena  
  
"What how can she just leave like that with out telling me where she was going!" She looked around the room for some sign has to where she is but couldn't find anywhere. She almost gave up looking when she barely missed the brochure under the bed. "Oh so this is where you went. Well there's really no point in staying here with scouts that don't care, but I think I should make them feel sorry for what they did."(Luna gives an evil grin) Luna went over to the temple where everyone slept over last night after Rini's Party. "Hey Luna could you believe Serena last night. She came home and was late I mean more then normally." "Luna can you tell Serena I can't see her anymore?" asked Darien. "What's wrong?" asked Artimas. "You guys are what's wrong." "Luna what are you talking about?" asked Rei. "Did you know that Serena happened to be fighting a youma last night, that's why she was late. Not to mention it was her birthday and the only one who seemed to remember was Andrew, and you guys talk to her more then him. You're supposed to be her closest friends and guardians, but no when she finally is proud to do something on her own you guys screw it up. HOW COULD YOU FORGET THAT HER BIRTHDAY IS THE SAME DAY AS RINI'S! Oh and I hope you guys are happy because now she left and I don't know where she is!" Luna left crying while leaving all the scouts, Darien and Rini shocked. "Woops now that I think of it her birthday was yesterday." Everyone sweat dropped at Mina. "I think she knows where she is or going let's follow her," said Darien while running out the door with everyone following her. 


	5. Flight 222

Flight 222  
  
"Flight 222 now boarding for Hawaii." "Well now I finally get to go to the place I wanted to for ever and the best part I'm going alone," laughed Serena receiving odd stares like yesterday. "Hehe um keep moving."  
  
"Ah found the blond haired rabbit, oh shit they're loading the bags," said Luna while going through someone else's bag while throwing a pair of white men's under where on a guys head. He couldn't see so he ran into a lady in the ticket line making her bump into the guy in front of her and so on like dominoes.  
  
"There's Luna haha thinks she can get out that easily," said Ami. "I know, so is everyone comfortable?" asked Mina. "Yeah fine and dandy, why did I have to get the smallest bag?" asked a very uncomfortable Darien. "Because us girls need some space," replied Lita. "Yeah sure," replied Darien again.  
  
*On the Plane*  
  
"This is highly uncomfortable," said a much stressed Darien. "Well it's not our fault," said Ami. "What do you mean it's not your fault, I told someone to switch with me because it's a very small bag," replied Darien.  
  
"Hey so how come you decided to come to Hawaii," asked Kyle trying to talk to Serena. "Hello anyone home?" "Huh, what, oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were talking to me." (Sweat drop) "Uh huh, as I was saying what brings you to Hawaii?" asked Kyle receiving no answer waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh I'm sorry I guess I did it again, what were you saying?" "What brings you to Hawaii?" After receiving again no answer he went to her ear and said it a little too loud that she screamed. "Hehe I did it again didn't I?" "Yep you sure did." "Well I don't know where exactly I'm going to stay, but my friends yelled at me and they all hate me. I wanted to come last year but I thought I would miss my friends to much." "Oh well do you want to stay with me and a couple of my friends." "Hey can I have your number," asked a girl sitting next to him. "Excuse me we were talking," said Serena while throwing her pillow at her. That's when a big pillow fight started. When Serena finally won and knocked the girl unconscious she grabbed her pillow and sat next to Kyle. "So where were we, oh yeah I'd love to stay with you and your friends." "Cool, we have a beach house and I Know they would love your especially Celeste, Kirby, and Lina because there's 4 guys and 3 girls." "Sounds like a plan," said Serena while she smiled and gave him 2 thumbs up. 


	6. At the beach

At the Beach  
  
Kyle opened the door to his huge house that was very colorful that looked like the beach during the day. "Wow Kyle you're house is huge and very colorful it looks like the beach during the day." "Yeah we decorated it ourselves," said a tall dark haired man with green eyes who look similar to Kyle with the exception of the green eyes, his eyes were blue like Serena's. "Wow you look like Kyle with the exception of the green eyes, you must be Sean." "Serena stop repeating the author." "Wow you mean there's an author?" asked Serena. They both sweat drop, "Yeah Serena." "Wow where is she?" "You can't see her." "Oh and why not?" "She's invisible," replies Sean leaving an eerie silence (cough cough) "What?" asked Kyle. Sean shakes his head towards Serena. "What?" asked Kyle. "I'm Serena and I met Kyle on my way from Tokyo, Japan." "You leave her to do the work for you, at least she got the hint." "Huh?" asked Serena and Kyle. "Oh you wanted me to introduce Serena to you." "Duh!" "Oh really," asked Serena. Sean sweat drops while asking Serena to follow him upstairs to show her, her room. "Wow this is even bigger then my room!" squealed Serena. "Yep, well if you want you can finish packing later when one of the girls come home to help you unpack. Mean while you can put on your suite and come onto the beach with us." "Ok I'll be down in a minute." When he left Serena opened up her suit case and got out her tropical light blue swim suit she just got. She walked downstairs with her beach towel around her waste and her blue rimmed sun glasses that match with her suit on her head. She walked out side and before she got down to the 2nd to last step she tripped and fell on the beach. "Oh Serena are you ok?" asked Kyle trying not to laugh unlike Sean who was very unsuccessful. "Yeah happens all the time, wow that's an awesome surf board." "Yeah you know how to ride one right?" "Actually no," said Serena. "Oh ok well we'll teach you, isn't that right Sean," asked Kyle to a Sean who was lying on the sand laughing hysterically got up and replied, "Yes ma'am." "Be right back," said Kyle while chasing Sean down the beach. "Ok sure why not," said Serena while putting her things on the sand and when she went to take her towel off she heard numerous whistles. She then put it back around and saw that all the guys close buy were looking at her even this guy who was walking down the beach with his girlfriend until she punched him square in the face. She tried it again and they guys whistled again, so she put it back around. She smiled while she would briefly open it getting whistles and putting it back and then off again until Kyle came back dragging an unconscious Sean. "Serena what are you doing?" "Its fun they would whistle every time I pulled off my towel." "Sorry I don't like when he calls me ma'am." "Oh I couldn't tell," said Serena sarcastically. "Well should we get started on the basics?" "Sure," said Serena finally taking it off and laying it down.  
  
Well that's it for now I got to go to bed because I have school tom. But I hope to finish this real soon. Oh and by the way I don't own Sailormoon.  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


	7. where did she go

Where'd she go  
  
"Huh guys can I have a little help getting out of this bag?" asked Darien. "Ok I'll help you," said Ami, "ow! You made me break a nail." "So who cares," replied Darien. "I care it hurts really bad," said Ami while shaking her hand and making all sorts of funny faces. "Well then why don't you ask the ticket lady for a band aid," said Mina. "Ok fine I will," said Ami while sticking her nose up in the air and walking off.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
"Where is that girl," asked Rei. "Um isn't she the blue haired girl flirting with the ticket guy," asked Darien. "What?" asked Mina. "I said." "No I heard what you said but that guy is really hot!" "He looks like," said Lita before getting cut off by Rei and Mina. "Your old boyfriend." "Hey how'd you know that." "What does every hot guy you see look like your boyfriend," said Darien. "According to her it does," sighed Mina. "No it doesn't," said Lita. "Yeah it does," said Mina. "No it doesn't," replied Lita. "Yeah it does," replied Mina. "No." "Yeah." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Hey where's Rei?" asked Lita. "Hey she's over with Ami talking to another guy," replied Darien. "Oh man he looks like my old boyfriend too." "See, there you go again," said Mina. "Nuh huh!" "Yeah Huh!" Mean while Darien getting bored looked down and found that he couldn't find Rini. He started turning around in circles like a dog chasing his tail. Then he got dizzy and stopped. "Hmm, she has to be around her somewhere." Then he saw a pink haired girl over by the candy and trying to lift the lid of the skittles when she opened the wrong part and all the skittles came loose. Darien tried to run through the crowd but kept bumping into people. The guard saw the little girl and started running toward her. Rini saw that a guard was running toward her so she took off. "AAAHHHH!! HELP ME, HELP ME THERE'S A BIG UGLY MAN AFTER ME," said a lady who thought she was being chased by Darien. "Hey I'm not ugly, women happen to think I'm a very sexy guy," replied Darien running a hand through his jet black silky hair. "Huh, are you sure they're looking at you or through you," said the lady walking off. "What's her problem, oh no I lost Rini," said Darien taking off again. "HELP ME. SOMEBODY. ANYBODY. I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I'M A GOOD LITTLE GIRL. STAY AWAY FROM ME! AAHHH! HHEEELPP MMEEE!" "WILL YOU STOP I'M NOT TRYING TO HURT YOU!" screamed the guard. "THEN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING CHASING ME!" "Umm, what am I doing chasing you?" "Oh well now's a great time to think about that I almost had a heart attack." Darien seeing that they stopped kept running. "Oh yeah it's because you're not supposed to touch the candy with out parental guidance," replied the guard. "There's no sign you're just making that up," said Rini while running because the guard started chasing her again. "Oh man can't they stop!" exclaimed Darien who started turning red. Finally, Rini bumped into Lita and Mina who were still arguing and knocked them over. Then the guard ran and tripped over them and landed in a trash can. And then Darien came and fell on top of them. "Hey aren't those your friends," asked the one guy talking to Ami. Ami turned around a sweat dropped, "um no." "Are you sure cuz I thought I saw you with them when you came off the plane?" "Yeah so." "Oh ok." "Hey Ami umm, I kind of don't see Serena around here anywhere I think she left," said Rei while looking over at Ami. "No Kidding," said Ami back. "Well what should we do?" "What, do I have to do all the thinking around here?" asked Ami. "Yes." "Oh, you're real nice." "I know," said Rei smiling. "Hmm, I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" "Well I would check my fire but I left that at home. What about your mini computer?" "Oh yeah," said Ami while typing away. "She's staying at 222 Ocean View Drive." 


	8. surfing

Surfing  
  
"Ok Serena, you're ready to try the real thing," said Kyle. "Oh alright," said Serena making a puppy dog face. "Don't worry it's not as if you're going to die or anything." "Are you sure, I mean what if I fall off and like the board hit's me in the head or what if I drown?" "Then I'll be right here to rescue you." "Ok!" Serena grabbed her pink surfboard with a bunny in the middle and a yellow crescent moon behind it. Then running down the middle was 2 baby blue thin stripes an inch apart. Kyle had an aqua blue like the ocean surfboard with bright green stripes running down the middle like Serena's. In the middle of the 2 stripes at the top and the bottom was a white crescent moon and in the middle was the name Kyle in Dark blue. They swam out on their surfboard and when they went out a little past the breaking point the sat on their surfboards with their legs in the water. "Ok Serena you remember what I told you and you're probably going to fall a couple times but it happens to everyone," said Kyle. Serena relieved asked, "There aren't any sharks around here right?" "No and if there were any they wouldn't attack you they don't even like the taste of us." "Really?" "Yup." "Ok." "Alright now lie down on your board, ok now start swimming forward. Good now quickly get up. Good job," said Kyle until she fell of 5 sec. later. Serena came up from the water and got back on her board and swam out towards Kyle. "Hey that was fun!" "Yeah most people don't stand up until their 3rd try." "Wow!" "Ok, here comes another one, get ready. Now go. Oh and Serena what ever you don't ever." Serena stands up fully and screamed yeah before slipping and falling off. "Stand up," said Kyle laughing when she fell off. "Oh well you could have told me that before I actually went out," said Serena swimming back. "It must have slipped my mind." "Uh huh sure whatever, can we go in and get some food I'm hungry." "Sure, I am to anyways." When they got back on the beach is when Sean started to wake up. "Hey what happened," asked Sean rubbing his head. "You got beat up by a bunch of little kids for ruining their sand castle," said Kyle receiving a snicker from Serena walking up to the beach house carrying her stuff. "Oh really why?" "Because you accidentally tripped over their sand castle." "Oh," was all that Sean said before he slipped back into unconsciousness. "So what are you guys doing tonight?" asked Serena. "Well we're staying home tonight do you want to help me cook?" "Eh' um well I would but I'm really a bad cook." "Well I'll teach you." "Really?" asked a very happy Serena. "Yes, really." "Yay!"  
  
Then the door opened and Kirby, Lina, Celeste, Seth, and Riley walked in. "Hey Kyle who's she?" asked Riley who was tall with jet black hair and midnight eyes like Dariens. "This is Serena she's from Tokyo and I met her on the plane and she's going to be staying with us," replied Kyle. "Cool wow this is going to be so much fun!" squealed Kirby who also had blond hair reached a little below her shoulders, hazel eyes, and about the same height as Serena. "Huh, where's Sean?" asked Seth who was tall, blond hair, and brown eyes. "He's on the beach unconscious cuz he called me ma'am but if he asks just say it was a couple of little kid's cuz he tripped over their sand castle." "Oh ok what ever you say," said Celeste sarcastically laughing. She had blond hair like Serena's that was a little shorter then Kirby, tall but not as tall as the guys and blue eyes like Serena's too. "Hey I love your suit," said Lina who had Jet black hair that was longer then Kirby's and Midnight eyes like Riley's and was almost as tall as Celeste. "Thanks." "Hey do you guys want to help Serena unpack?" asked Kyle. "Sure," said Seth and Riley at the same time. "Not you guys Celeste, Kirby, and Lina." "Sure," said all five of them. "I said the girls not you." "But I wanna help," said Riley. "No." "Please." "No." "Why not?" "Huh duh." "You're no fun." "And you're a moron." "Am not." "Are too." "Am not." "You are too." They were to busy fighting to realize that the girls snuck up the stairs. 


	9. what are we going to do?

What are we going to do?  
  
"So how exactly are we going to get there?" asked Rei. "Uh oh we don't even know where we're going to stay. "Uh huh," said Ami while staring at the guy she was talking to. "Huh Ami?" asked Rei waving a hand in front of her face. "Uh huh." "Hey Ami I think you're starting to slack off, you're only 14 chapters ahead of everyone else in Physics class," said Rei smiling. "Uh huh, wait what oh no I'm so behind," said Ami while pulling out her book and starting to read it. "Ami where are we going to stay," there's a hotel close to where she's staying. "How'd you know that?" asked Rei. "I'm not smart for my own health you know," said Ami. "Yeah you are," replied Rei back. "Oh ok fine but don't tell anyone I said that," said Ami getting a nervous look on her face and looking around. Then out of no where the guy who she was talking to her kissed her smack on the lips. "Awe, Ami's first kiss how cute I've got to go tell the others," said Rei running off towards the others. "No!" said Ami running after Rei. "Oh so Ami has a weakness," said Rei laughing. "At least I'm not madly in love with Chad," replied Ami making them both stop and Rei turns around to Ami. "I do not!" scream Rei. "Oh it's so obvious," replied Ami in a calm tone. "Really," said Rei looking down. "Yeah." "So anyways it's almost supper and I'm kind of hungry." "Yeah let's get that big heap off the floor."  
  
"Man get off me," said Lita under Darien. "I'm trying to but Rini won't get up," said Darien. "Ok ok I'm getting off," replied Rini. "Huh Nina you can get up now," said Lita." "Is she alive," asked Rei. "Hmm, let me check," said Lita while poking her in the arm. "No just unconscious." Lita just sat there and kept poking her for about 5 min. until Ami spoke up. "Just pick her up and let's call 2 cabs and head to 8 ball hotel near where Serena's sleeping b/c I'm sure everyone's hungry." So Lita ended up putting Mina on her back and they were waiting outside trying to get a cab. First Darien tried to get one but one just came up and splashed them with water while driving off. Then Rini tried but none of the cab drivers could see her. Ami was to busy reading her physics book. Lita would try but she was trying not to let Mina fall. When Mina woke up she asked what was going on. "So what's going on?" "We can't get a cab," replied a soaked Darien. "Leave it to me do ya," said Mina she waved her hand and about 10 cabs pulled up. "How does she do that?" asked Darien to Rei. "I have no idea," said Rei. "What only 10?" asked Mina. Mina, Rini and Rei went into one cab and Ami, Lita and Darien went into the second cab. In Mina's cab the song I'm a believer came on and the three of them were singing very badly in the back. Mean while in Darien's cab the driver looked like a guy asked for Darien's phone number in a girlish tone. "Eh' um I have a girlfriend," said Darien getting very uncomfortable. Back in Mina's cab Rei said right here and pointed to the 8 ball hotel. The driver said gladly and took off. Then Darien's cab also stopped and Darien quickly got out and the driver said not to worry about it. "Hmm, wonder what his deal was oh well atleast we didn't have to pay," said Mina. "Yeah, us too but it was probably because he had a crush on Darien," said Lita who was laughing with Ami. "Haha very funny you just wait till a girl asks you for your phone number," said Darien. "So what does everyone want," asked Ami. "PIZZA!" everyone yelled.  
  
I think this is a good place to stop for now. Tell me what you think.  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


	10. the dance club

Title: Then Dance club Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Sailormoon Author: Celestriamoon  
  
"Hey so what brings you to Hawaii anyway?" asked Kirby.  
  
"Well it all happened when all my friends except for one who forgot my birthday even my parents, and then I went to the park to think then a monster attacked so I had to hide and Sailormoon showed up. So when she destroyed the monster and Sailormoon left I realized they were gonna kill me for being late so I ran all the way home and I got this scar from the bush. So when I got home my mom was angry with me for being late to my cousins birthday who happened to be on the same day as mine and they all thought I hated her and didn't care about her. So my parents told me to go to my room and not come down the rest of the night. I was so in shock I didn't even realize that I actually went. When I woke up I hoped it was all just a dream and when I realized that it wasn't I decided to come here cuz I wanted to last year but afraid to leave my friends. They don't even care about me, they didn't even notice the gushing cut I have on my arm," replied Serena while almost finishing unpacking. The four girls walked downstairs and Serena learned how to cook a lot of food. Then after dinner the eight of them decided to go to a club not to far away. When they got there the black guy new who they were and asked who Serena was and then they went in.  
  
"Wow this place looks so cool," said Serena.  
  
"You've never been to a club?" asked Lina.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well you're going to have a lot of fun whether you like it or not," said Celeste while laughing.  
  
Then when it came time to go they walked out only to be met by 3 vampires.  
  
"Hmm these humans look good to eat," said the one vampire.  
  
"No you can't eat me I'm to young to die eat him," replied Serena while pointing to Sean.  
  
"Hey," he said back.  
  
"Sorry it's better you then me."  
  
"Yeah I think so," said another.  
  
"Why don't you guys take a bite out of this," said Buffy coming from the shadows and stabbing the first vampire in the chest. When it didn't die she got confused as to why. "Why won't you die," said Buffy while continuing stabbing it in the heart.  
  
"Buffy you grabbed the practice stakes," said Angel and her with a wooden one while doing a round house kick to one and then stabbing the next and then the one on the ground. Buffy killed her 2 seconds before Angel.  
  
"Dude you're so slow," said Buffy having her hands crossed over her chest.  
  
"Hey cut me slack I had to kill two and I'm not the one who grabbed the plastic stakes," replied Angel.  
  
"Well Giles shouldn't make them look like real ones."  
  
"Well then stop yelling at me cuz it wasn't my fault."  
  
"Yeah anyways thanks we'll see ya around," said Celeste while leaving with the others.  
  
"Yeah ok talk to you later come on Angel lets go," replied Buffy while grabbing Angels arm and pulling him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." 


	11. wow serena can cook

Title: Wow Serena can cook Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Sailormoon Author: Celestriamoon  
  
Luna finally spotting Serena on the beach with a couple of people decided to walk over there. Luna rubbed against Serena's legs.  
  
"Luna what are you doing here?" asked Serena shocked.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Wow that's your cat she looks so pretty, why does she have a yellow crescent moon on her head?" asked a curious Celeste hearing about a guardian cat like that before.  
  
"Yeah she kind of looks familiar," said Kyle.  
  
"Oh I'm not sure exactly," Serena said feeling a little nervous getting an odd feeling.  
  
"Well anyways let's go surfing before lunch," said Lina.  
  
"Ok, stay here Luna," replied Serena while grabbing her surfboard with the others and going in the water.  
  
"Meow."  
  
Meanwhile about a mile down the beach  
  
"Hey that guy's pretty hot too," said Mina.  
  
"Yeah he looks my old boyfriend," said Lita.  
  
"Oh Lita will you knock it off with oh he looks like my old boyfriend. It's annoying and old," replied Rei.  
  
"Where did that girl get to?" asked Ami.  
  
"Oh that guys cute too," said Lita.  
  
"Are we looking for hot guys or are we looking for Serena," said a very mad Ami.  
  
"We're looking for hot guys," said Mina.  
  
"MINA!"  
  
"Geez calm down it's not like it's the end of the world or anything, we're looking for her but we're also looking for hot guys too," said Rei.  
  
"You guys are hopeless, I give up!" said Ami throwing her book down.  
  
"Oh man she must really be mad to throw a book, one of her precious book down," said Mina talking out loud.  
  
Then Rini just felt like running so she took off.  
  
"Rini what are you doing get back here!" yelled Darien running.  
  
Then everyone else was running after them to but all of a sudden tumbled over Rini.  
  
"Huh Rini why'd you stop?" asked Mina.  
  
"Look," said Rini while pointing in the water. All eyes followed her finger till the fell on Serena surfing.  
  
"You mean she's surfing and she's not falling or anything," said Rei laughing.  
  
Then a dolphin came up and hit Serena's boards making her slip and fall off. Darien ran to her rescue.  
  
"Serena honey, are you okay?"  
  
"Ah what are you doing here!" exclaimed Serena while getting out of his grasp running into the house with Luna on her heals.  
  
"Well that was great Darien," said Rei sarcastically.  
  
"Who are you guys?" asked Riley.  
  
"Hey you're pretty cute," said Mina.  
  
"Oh I bet you're her "so called friends" right?" asked Kirby.  
  
"Oh so she talks about me a lot," said Darien laughing.  
  
"Yeah she talks about how much of a jerk you are," said Lina.  
  
"I am not, you don't even know me."  
  
"I know you enough to know you're a jerk!"  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"So can I have you're number," asked Mina next to Lita and Rei in front of Riley.  
  
"No go away," replied Riley pushing them aside and joining the fight Kirby and the others were in.  
  
Meanwhile in the house Serena was cooking lunch talking to Luna.  
  
"Well I'll be, I never thought I saw the day you'd cook food with out burning it or keeping your balance," said Luna.  
  
"Haha Kyle taught me how to do both things," replied Serena. "Where'd they come from?"  
  
"I think they followed me," said Luna.  
  
"Oh yeah and how did you find me?" asked Serena narrowing her eyes at Luna.  
  
"He, he well looking around your room I found the pamphlet under your bed."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yep," said Luna smiling eating some of Serena's food.  
  
Hey drop me a line!  
  
**Celestriamoon** 


	12. is ami sick

Title: Is Ami sick? Disclaimer: No I don't own sailormoon Author: Celestriamoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Oh hey where did Serena go?" asked Ami to Artimis.  
  
"I think she ran into that house."  
  
"Well while they're arguing lets go see."  
  
Ami went up the stairs but when she saw Serena in the kitchen she ducked just enough below the deck level. "Hey Artimis I can see Serena she's in the kitchen but what if she runs?"  
  
"Hey you're the smart one you're supposed to figure it out."  
  
"Oh come on you're supposed to be my guardian."  
  
"So what does that have to do with anything, just come up with a plan."  
  
"Fine but you owe me one."  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"Hugh anyways, how about we sneak up the deck, wait I'm sick of planning everything just follow me."  
  
"Oh my god are you sick, have a fever? First you throw down a book and then you don't want to make a plan."  
  
(for anyone who's seen mission impossible 2 just think of the theme song being played)  
  
"Shut up and let's go," said Ami while sneaking up the stairs, she then slid inside and when she thought Serena turning to look at her she jumped and ducked next to the couch.  
  
"Hey Luna, did you hear anything?"  
  
"Hmm yeah but it probably came from outside."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"Phew that was close," Ami said while crawling army style towards the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok here we go," said Ami while standing up.  
  
(End of theme song)  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Serena while throwing the fork she was holding to eat up in the air. When it was starting to come down it almost hit Luna.  
  
"Hey watch it that could have hit me you know."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, not," said Serena who got a snicker from Ami and Artimis.  
  
"For now I'll let that one slide missy."  
  
"So Serena."  
  
"Uh yeah Ami, o wait a sec. aren't you supposed to be outside?"  
  
"Yeah well while they're arguing I thought I'd come to talk to you."  
  
"Uh huh sure like how you and everyone else forgot my birthday enough to be mad at me for showing up to Rini's party late cause I just so happened to be attacked by a youma."  
  
"Oh that's why you were late."  
  
"Maybe we should talk about this in the living room."  
  
"Fine with me," Ami said while following Serena and Luna in the Living room. "Why didn't you call any of us?"  
  
"Oh come on Ami even you should know why."  
  
"No I don't, and I can't figure it out."  
  
"Geez Ami what's wrong with you I mean you can't figure this out?"  
  
"I think something is outside before we found you she threw a book down, and then she didn't feel like making a plan," replied Artimis sitting on the chair arm.  
  
"Ami!" exclaimed Serena and Luna at the same time while Ami just sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah yeah what ever, so back with what happened to you."  
  
"Well I thought you guys were just playing a trick on me, but then when I got home and I found out you weren't I had it!" "Had what," asked Ami.  
  
"Ok I seriously think something's wrong with Ami," Luna said.  
  
"Yeah I agree," replied Serena.  
  
"Oh shut up already, besides we're really sorry we forgot you're birthday and we didn't believe you and everything," but then Serena cut her off.  
  
"Yeah see that's exactly the point."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You forgot and you didn't believe me, the reason why I didn't call you guys is how you're always complaining about me. I can handle stuff my self and do things on my own it's just that you guys never gave me the chance."  
  
"But Serena," but was cut off again.  
  
"No buts you guys never gave me a chance so I'm not giving you one either."  
  
"Oh come on stop being such a drama queen," said Ami laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah Ami you know what I have to say to that," said Serena laughing but has a smirk across her face.  
  
"Oh yeah what?"  
  
"Nothing!" said Serena while picking up her pillow and throwing it at Ami who hit her in the face.  
  
"Hugh, you do know this means war."  
  
"You started it."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too," replied Serena throwing her second one which hit her in the stomach.  
  
"That's it," said Ami picking up a pillow and hitting Serena with it.  
  
"Ahh hey stop I don't have anything to protect me!"  
  
"That's your fault."  
  
Serena found the other pillow and starting hitting Ami with it and it went on for about 15 min. till they were so tired they just fell on top of the couch.  
  
"That was fun; we should do that again sometime."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey I wonder what happened to the other guys, are they still fighting?" asked Serena laying on the couch with her face all pinkish like Ami's and were both breathing heavily. 


End file.
